wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Racial terminology
This is a page for racial terminology in Warcraft lore. Hybrid races Half-breed Half-breed is a term used to categorize any species or individual born of two (or more) separate species. The term "half-breed" was used by orcs and ogres to refer to Rexxar in the Third War. Half-orcs, half-elves, half-ogres are examples of half-breeds. Rexxar and Med'an examples of half-breeds. It can be used as both a technicalAliance Player's Guide, 36 or derogatory term. Half-breeds are hybrid races (but not all hybrid races are half-breeds) Demi-human Demi-human is a term used to describe other races such as elves, orcs, gnomes, and dwarves. While no specific Warcraft definition has been given, demi is a word that is defined as either "half" or "one that partly belongs to (a specific type or class)"http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/demi. Demi-human is a term that originated from Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. These humanoid races were defined as subdivisions of Homo sapiens.http://www.reference.com/search?q=Demi-human It is synonomous to the terms near-human and metahuman in other sources of fiction. The definition is not far off the mark considering that most races can be traced back to common ancestry through the titans. See The Alliance of Lordaeron. Near-human Medivh used the term to describe Garona's parentage if other than human. Garona calls this race human (see Draenor "humans"), whom she believes she has part, though she is half-orc half-draenei. These "humans" may be "near-human" and that draenei may be near-human biologically as well. Someone who is part near-human may be referred to as half-human. While no specific Warcraft definition has been given, in other fantasy/sci-fi (ex. Star Warshttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Near-Human & Doctor Whohttp://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Near-Human), near-human has meant a race that evolutionarily diverged from humans (or have mixed ancestry with other species). In some cases the term is used to describe a race that evolutionarily converged into a species biologically related to humans. Often humans & near-humans are genetically compatible. This term is synonymous with the term "demi-human" or "metahuman" and sometimes half-breed or hybrids from other fiction. Half-draenei Half-draenei is the term used for the offspring of one draenei parent or half-draenei and another species such as an orc. They show a blending of orc and draenei features. is half-draenei. Half-orc Half-orc is the term for the offspring of an orc or a half-orc and other species (such as human, draenei or ogre). Most half-orcs are half-human. Famous half-orcs include Garona and Rexxar. Half-troll Half-troll is the term used to describe someone who has descended from a parent that is a troll or half-troll and a parent of any other species. Lelior's mother is said to be a half-troll. While it may only be a "your mother is a" joke, he also doesn't deny it.The Journey Half-elf Half-elf is the term used to describe the offspring of an elven or half-elven parent and parent of another species. Most half-elves are half human and half high elves. Half-ogre Half-ogre is the term used to describe the offspring of an ogre or half-ogre parent and parent of another species. Rexxar and Leoroxx are examples of a half-ogres. It is a technical term, and a term of self-identity. Half-human Half-human is the term used to describe someone who has descended from a parent that is a human or half-human and a parent of any other species. The half-draenei, half-orc Garona has been described as being half-human, as have half-ogres of human descent. Half-human half-ogre Half-human half-ogres are a rumored race created from the union of humans and ogres. Half-ogre mage Half-ogre magi are the theoretical offspring between ogre magi and orcs. Half-night elf / Half-kaldorei Half-night elf (aka half-kaldorei)Short story in Shadows and Light, pages 133-4 is the term used to describe the offspring of humans and night elves. Half-blood elf Half-blood elf is the term used to describe the offspring of humans and blood elves. Half-giant Half-giant is the term used to describe someone who has descended from a parent that is a giant or half-giant and a parent of any other species (such as humans). half-dragon Drakonid (and/or dragonkin) are described as being "half-man, half-dragon".Quest:Maxnar_Must_Die While it is still unclear if this is literal or figurative, dragonspawn are known to have human heritage. Mongrelman Mongrelman is a term used for a race of miscellaneous hybrid individuals from various races. Ogre (half-breed) Ogre not only refers to the race of full-blooded ogres but also a race of half-breed warriors that roam Kalimdor, much like the half-ogres. Ogrillon Ogrillon are another race of half-orc and half-ogre descent. Forlarren Forlarren is a term used for a half-night elf half-demon race. Racial terms used in multiple Warcraft sources Aberration An aberration has a bizarre anatomy, strange abilities, an alien mindset, or any combination of the three. These are often offshoots of other creatures including humanoids, undead, beasts, and insect-like creatures, etc. Nerubians and forgotten ones are aberrations for example. This is reflected in World of Warcraft as aberrations appearing in the game are usually offshoots of some undead or elementals.http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=10485 http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=11480 http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=18865 Arakkoa Arakkoa are a generally flightless vulture-like race who wear colorful robes and plumed headdresseshttp://www.blizzplanet.com/content/625/ found in Outland primarily in Terokkar Forest, but also encountered in Hellfire Peninsula and Blade's Edge Mountains. Draenei Draenei is a term that can refer to three separate races: uncorrupted eredar,http://www.blizzplanet.com/content/553/ the Broken draenei,http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/unbroken/unbroken.xml and the draenei Lost Ones. In Warcraft III, the draenei mostly appeared as Broken draenei or draenei Lost Ones.http://www.battle.net/war3/neutral/Draenei.shtml Dwarf The term dwarf was the term humans gave to the race of short, stocky, and bearded humanoids once known as the Earthen. At the time the Dwarves did not know that the word literally meant "diminutive". They are glad they weren't called worse by the humans, for example "beard-men" or "rockheads" or something like that. The name stuck, and now all races around the world use it to describe dwarves, even the Dwarves themselves. While it might have originated out of an apparent racial slur, today dwarves are proud of the term, and do not see it as being a negative terminology, and in fact gladly call themselves dwarves. Hill dwarf Hill dwarves is a term used for clans of dwarves that live primarily in the hills. They construct their buildings above ground, with roofs opened to the sky (rarely digging very deep into the hills). Some hill dwarves were familiar with and known to elven rangers. Mountain dwarf Mountain dwarves is a term used to describe various clans of dwarves that live primarily in the mountains. Wild dwarf Wild dwarves is a term for the dwarves of the Wildhammer clan. Some "wild dwarves" are are mountain dwarves. The term is likely derived from Wildhammer, as well. The Khaz Modan hill dwarves and Aerie wild dwarves are shown to have racial enmity to each other, although they call each other "cousin". Earthen Earthen are stony humanoids created by the titans during the forming of Azeroth; some later degenerated into troggs, while others transformed into dwarves. Most of the dwarves were thought to have originated from earthen in Uldaman. Eredar Eredar refers to both the members of the parent race who became corrupted man'ari (led by Archimonde and Kil'jaeden) and joined the Burning Legionhttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/bestiary.html and to their rebel cousins, the draenei, who rejected the recruitment of Sargeras. They are now otherworldly demons. Ethereal Ethereals are a race of pure energy, who call non-energy races "fleshlings", that have come to Outland to profit from the turmoil there and battle between their own factions (the Ethereum, the Consortium, and the Protectorate) for various goals.http://blizzplanet.com/content/641/ They live and travel in the Twisting Nether after having been driven from their homeworld of K'aresh. Fey A fey is a creature with supernatural abilities and connections to nature or to some other force or place. Fey are usually human-shaped or have human-shaped portions (such as a humanoid torso and the body of a stag or other wild creature). Faerie dragons are also fey, and this is reflected in the names of certain subtypes such as Fey Dragon and Fey Drake"Faerie" NPCs in Wowhead, "Fey" NPCs in Wowhead Dark fey and other agents occasionally assist carnivorous trees in their feeding. Note: While fey is used to describe a few specific races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related. Human Human is a term that refers to prolific race of humanoids on Azeroth formally known as the Azotha or to the mysterious race of humans or near-humans that lived on Draenor, Draenor "humans" Humanoid Humanoid is the technical term used to describe roughly human-like species. That is "having human form or characteristics". A humanoid usually has two arms, two legs, and one head or a human-like torso, arms, and a head. Humanoids have few or no supernatural or extraordinary abilities, but most can speak and usually have well-developed societies. Humanoid can refer to any race (not neccesarily sapient) that share at least some similarities to basic human build, at least from the torso up. Dryads, for example, are considered fey "humanoids" even though they have bestial lower bodies. Not all humanoid-like creatures are considered humanoids however, and many are classified as giants or undead. In some cases, these are smaller sub-categories within the term humanoid — for example, Goblinoid, giant, or some fey. It is a technical term, rather than a "racial slur". Note: While humanoid is used to describe races with similar characteristics, it does not mean they are all related to "humans". Giant Giants are humanoid creatures of great strength. They are a very large size (above 3 meters/yards or so) and larger than most ogres (though ogres are considered as one of the races of giants of Draenor). This includes most semi-intelligent large humanoids and some intelligent. Most giants are the creations of the titans, birthed when the world was young. Note: While giant is described races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related to giants. Lost One Lost Ones are wretched "cousins" of the Broken draenei, draenei who have suffered so much that they have gone mad.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/bestiary.html They call themselves the "Lost Ones" in mourning of their former world. A mixture of these sad creatures somehow made the journey to Azeroth and settled in the Swamp of Sorrows, with those recovering from their madness living in the Harborage and those still suffering in the Fallow Sanctuary. Racial terms described in the RPG Goblinoid Goblinoid is a sub-category of the term humanoid, describing races with similar characteristics to goblins. Orcs and goblins are not the only goblinoids on Azeroth. Some of the previously unknown species are crossbreeds, while others seem to be races unto themselves. It is unknown who came up with the term "goblinoid". It is used very few times in Manual of Monsters, a technical bestiary manual. It is a technical term Note: While goblinoid is used to describe only a few specific races that share similar characteristics, it does not mean that they are all directly related to "goblins". Although they are apparently biologically related enough to allow for offspring, see mongrelman Outsider An outsider is at least partially composed of the essence (but not necessarily the material) of some plane other than Azeroth. Some creatures start out as some other type and become outsiders when they attain a higher (or lower) state of spiritual existence. Outsider is sometimes used in context of race, I.E. Medivh was said to be of the outsider race. Note: While outsider is used to describe a few specific races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related. Magical beast Magical beasts are similar to animals but can have higher intelligences. Magical beasts often have supernatural or extraordinary abilities, but sometimes are merely bizarre in appearance or habits. Note: While magical beast is used to describe a few specific races with similar characteristics, it does not mean that all are related. Racial terms described in the Burning Crusade Broken draenei Broken draenei are a sub-race of the draenei created by corruption during the battle with the Burning Legion. They tend to have flattened facial features and reduced stature compared to uncorrupted draenei. They are credited with bringing shamanistic powers and practice to the larger draenei population and therefore the Alliance. Mag'har Mag'har are brown-skinned orcs untainted by the Burning Legion who call Nagrand in Outland (once known as Draenor) their home.http://www.blizzplanet.com/content/618/ They also have an outpost in Hellfire Peninsula. Sporeling Sporelings are apparently a fungus-based humanoid who can only be found in the Zangarmarsh region of Outland. They develop from spore sacs in southwest Zangarmarsh. Their main settlement is called Sporeggar. Racial terms described in Wrath of the Lich King Frost dwarf Frost dwarves are also known as the Frostborn. This mysterious race of dwarves were encountered by the Alliance Expedition within Storm Peaks in Northrend at their home of Frosthold. http://wotlk.wowhead.com/?faction=1126 Iron dwarf Iron dwarves are a hostile race of dwarves newly encountered throughout Northrend, (most found within Howling Fjord, Grizzly Hills, and the Storm Peaks ) but appear intent on destroying any archaeological connections to other dwarves, much to the chagrin of the Explorers' League.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/bestiary/index.xml References Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Wrath of the Lich King